en el gimnasio con un cullen
by NayHyuugaMalfoyVulturi
Summary: un vampiros habia abierto un gimnasio aun estando al corriente de que los vampiros no podian cambiar de apariencias..pero ya saben los hombres y sus egos.  asi que la mayoria de los vampiros iban...incluendo a un cullen..¿un celular y voces al otro lado?


Emmett Cullen se encontraba sentado haciendo pesas , estaba probando la nueva capacidad que tenia el nuevo Gim que habían hecho especialmente para los vampiros. Como siempre Emmett estaba poniéndose en forma (aunque no lo ocupaba , pero si lo hacia sentir mejor pes bien por el) .

—Emmett sexi uno

—Emmett hermoso dos

—Emmett perfecto tres

Y así seguía y seguía contando Emmett las veces que hacia con las pesas a velocidad vampírica , no se había percatado de que los otros vampiros también habían entrado al Gim , estaban encabezados por demetri , felix , afton , alec , la mayoría eran todos los vulturis , incluso hasta estaban los romanos , pero claro en el nuevo gimnasio para vampiros tenían que mantenerse tranquilos por que si no quedaban expulsados.

Pasaron 15 minutos mas o menos.

—Emmett fabuloso dos mil cuatrocient…

Emmett no pudo terminar otra frase por que le aventaron una toalla a la cabeza para que se callara .

—Emmett cállate dos mil cuatrocientos uno .— dijo Edward entrando por la puerta. Acompañado de jasper.

—ey que me hiciste perder la cuenta.— dijo Emmett y volvió a empezar desde el principio.

—Emmett sexi uno.

—Emmett hermoso dos.

Todos los vampiros , Edward , jasper , alec , demetri , felix , afton , los romanos incluso hasta los entrenadores del gimnasio que eran Carlisle y cayo se fueron a otra sala para no tener que escuchar a Emmett contar con su forma especial.

—ellos se lo pierden , no podían soportar tanta belleza .—dijo Emmett mientras se cambiaba a otra posición , dejaba las pesas en el suelo y se ponía ha hacer abdominales.

Cuando Emmett estaba mas centrado en sus ejercicios , un celular que estaba a su lado sonó , se aproximo a el y respondió.

—hola mi amor , este….pues…te acuerdas que te dije que había una bolsa channel que estaba estupenda.

—ammm.

—a pues como te decía estaba estupenda…pero…es de diseñador y es única..este…pues…me preguntaba si no te importaba que la comprara.

—ammm pues si. respondió Emmett.

—bueno mi amor…ya como andamos muy caritativos..pues…este…también mire un vestido súper estupendo…y pues es perfecto para mi…que dices..me lo compro..

—pues si que va cómpratelo.—dice Emmett mientras se subía a la caminadora y empezaba a un paso lento , que para el era a la máxima velocidad.

—a pues mira que bueno que te agarro de buenas…por que también mire un collar de diamantes que me parece fantástico , obvio tiene que ser mío..¿me lo puedo quedar?..

—ok , cómpralo—dijo Emmett.

—a mira que caritativo , oyes fíjate que camino para el centro comercial mire un BMW estupendo …y..pues..me preguntaba…este…¿me lo puedo comprar?..

—bueno que mas da , cómpratelo , mas bien todo lo que quieras..—dice Emmett mientras ponía mas rápida la caminadora.

Después de colgar Emmett se dirigió a colocar el celular a la mesa mas cercana , justo cuando estaba por empezar a hacer mas abdominales , suena el celular que tenia mas cercano , no pierde tiempo y contesta.

—hola , mi amor , me puedo comprar el lamborgini rojo que mire en la agencia.

—si no ahí problema cómpratelo.

Emmett cuelga el celular y lo coloca justo al otro , justo cuando iva reanudar su rutina de ejercicios suena otro celular y lo respondo al igual que los demás.

—hola , precioso , me puedo comprar el castillo de España.

—todo lo que quiera mi reina.—dijo Emmett.

—oyes por cierto mi mama se va quedar en la casa …este…¿Qué dices?..

—esta bien

Y así se paso la mayoría del tiempo Emmett , contestando los celulares que tenia cercanos , después de formar una pila enorme de celulares , los vampiros que se habían ido a otra sala regresaron y Emmett les dijo.

—¡AHORA SI , QUIEN ME DICE DE QUIEN SON TODOS ESTOS PUTOS CELULARES , POR QUE MIOS NO SON.¡

Después de esto no se puede decir que quedo mucho del gimnasio , los demás vampiros querían colgar a Emmett y usarlo de piñata , el gimnasio se declaro en quiebra pues aro tubo que pagar el castillo de España que compro sulpicia , jasper se declaro en quiebra pues alice se compro un BMW y casi todo el centro comercial , solo le faltaron los trabajadores. Edward se volvió loco pues bella compro un LAMBORGINI ROJO y no lo sabia manejar así que tubo que pagar todos los daños que ocasiono bella. Los rumanos simplemente se quedaron normalmente burlándose de los vulturis. Todos los vulturis por igual están sufriendo pues la mama de sulpicia se fue a vivir al castillo.

Y Emmett tiene prohibido contestar celulares que no son suyos.

_**HOLA ESPERO Y LES GUSTE EL ONE—SHOT.¡**_

_****_


End file.
